darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh Crawler
Flesh crawlers are medium level monsters found on level 2 of the Stronghold of Security. They are considered good training for players with combat levels of 40+. They are quite inaccurate when mithril armour or higher is equipped, but when steel armour or lower is equipped, they can be a bit hard as they hit at a fast rate. They drop large numbers of herbs, including many high level ones. They also drop mostly green and gold charms but rarely crimson charms. For medium-level players, flesh crawlers offer an alternative to chaos druids, who also drop many herbs. Their drops such as herbs, runes, and noted iron ores can be sold for a good quantity of money. Strategies Due to the high accuracy and speed of the flesh crawlers' attacks, food is a necessity for weak players if they wish to stay for an extended period of time; conveniently, there is a fishing area located just outside of Gunnarsgrunn, close to the entrance of the Stronghold of Security. Salmon and trout can be caught and cooked here if a player does not wish to bring their own food from the bank. Players can cook their fish on the perpetual fire located in Peksa's helmet shop, as well as the two perpetual fires in Gunnarsgrunn Longhall. There is also a cooked meat spawn. Players up to level 60 in combat could bring between 1-3 lobsters or bass for slightly quicker healing. Players between the combat levels of 60 to 80 may find flesh crawlers a solid source of experience, due to their low max hit and frequent drops. The level 39 crawlers have a maximum hit damage of 140; the accuracy of each hit directly increases in relation with the flesh crawlers' combat levels. These creatures were also popular for high-levelled f2p players before the Evolution of Combat. After this update they are no longer aggressive. Usually, players would start training at level 39 flesh crawlers. In view of this, there is a small room with eight level 39 flesh crawlers in the Stronghold of Security, which makes them great for training at low levels. In contrast a high-levelled player,will no longer find it beneficial to simply stand in the middle of the room, it is highly recommended that they go to level 3 of the Stronghold of Security. These are also good for players as they will have a chance of receiving the "bottom half of sceptre" as a drop, one of four parts that make up the sought after skull sceptre. For free to play, flesh crawlers will usually drop a gem with the "bottom half of sceptre", and frequently drop body runes. For members, flesh crawlers often drop valuable herbs. An update made it possible for flesh crawlers to drop black full helms, resulting in a price drop for that particular item. Drops Charms Herbs Other drops |Quantity=1-10 (noted)|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=no}} Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Flesh crawlers have the same examine text as all of the kalphite monsters. *Before the Hitpoints/Constitution update, flesh crawlers had a max hit of 1, which would be equivalent to 10 after the update. *When you have the flesh crawlers as a Slayer task, and say in quick chat your current Slayer task, it will say: My current Slayer assignment is: Fleshcrawlers. *When a flesh crawler drops bottom of sceptre, they usually also drop an item from the rare drop table. * After the 15, September 2014 update, their chance of dropping runes was significantly reduced, along with that of many other monsters in an effort improve the value of runes, making them a much less profitable monster to kill; despite this they are still heavily botted. fi:Flesh crawler nl:Flesh crawler